Hetalian Conquer
by artfan
Summary: A mysterious new force is pitted against the Hetalian characters and kidnap Prussia and America. Now all the countries must band together to keep certain disaster from happening. Warning: Oc in terms of other ex-countries.
1. The Plot Has Begun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of these characters. I only own my idea.**

**HEY DERE! XD **

**Hope you like my story.**

**Warnings: If you watch Hetalia then there is no need for a warning. If you do not watch Hetalia then watch it before you read this, or you're in for a shock.**

**Prologue**

The ring of black cloaked men and women shuffled into the tight-packed room without as much as a grumble of discontent. In the center of the ring was another man who was considerably taller than the others. He also wore a bright red velvet cloak that was connected on his shoulder by an emerald brooch. It was obvious that he was in control as all of the collected people quickly bowed their heads in his direction. He smiled at their servile actions.

"My people or previous nations, our plan of taking back our world will now commence. Do you all know your part?" the man's grand voice echoed throughout the space. The people glanced at each other and began to murmur soft words of doubt that the leader picked up immediately like a bright white dot in a field of black dots. The man in the center shushed them all with a simple twitch of his head. When the noise died down he pointed towards one shivering boy.

"You, I can see you quivering. You have doubts, si? Tell your troubles to me," the red cloaked man leaned down towards the boy. The child gulped and shook his head in an attempt to by some time.

"Um, sir… why are going to capture Prussia?" the boy asked, though his voice shook causing his words to jumble and become unclear. The others around him gave that shocked and ominous look. Clearly the boy hadn't read his instructions. They all stared at their leader to see what he would do. The man simply laughed.

"Oh dear boy, did you not read your instruction scroll?" the man asked cheerfully. The boy flinched as he realized his mistake.

"H-how did you know sir?" he trembled as he spoke.

"Never mind that dear boy. It's quite alright. I shall explain. See Prussia, like us, is a former nation. He no longer exists on the map. For some reason he insists on avoiding joining us in exile. As soon as he joins our ranks we will have enough people to rebel against the existing nations," the man exclaimed with intoxicating enthusiasm. The boy nodded, he no longer had any doubt after hearing such a confident speech.

"And what of the youngest nation, America, what will we be doing to him once we capture him?" the boy (feeling braver) added. The man before him lost his smile.

"I cannot explain that one just now. Just be satisfied with the knowledge that he will help us return, and he will feel absolutely no pain," he stated almost coldly. A blond haired man in black closed his eyes in a moment of regret. The boy no longer felt brave and retreated back into the circle who were all re-inspired by their leaders more animated explanation.

"Now, are all your questions answered?" the man demanded. Everyone around him grinned and let out wild battle cries. The man grinned at his enthusiastic followers and immediately exited the room. The ring of men quickly streamed out with the boy and the blonde man in the rear. The boy quickly turned to the older man.

"Daddy, are we going to hurt Italy?" the boy asked with dread. The older man glanced down at his son and sighed.

"Yes, but after the pain comes the happiness alright son?" the man answered. The boy whimpered and nodded his head in acceptance.

"GERMANIA! HOLY ROME! HURRY UP!" the leader called out to the laggards.

"Yes Rome," Germania grumbled, the ever-present frown deepened at the voice of his former boss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**OMG! I love this story so far… well sort of anyway. In any rate… now you've officially met Carthage who still holds a grudge against Rome. Not to mention that mysterious guy (if you guess who he is I'll make YOU some unknown ancient nation that died as long as you provide me with info on your personality). Anyway, I hope I kept everyone in character. Don't worry, more action later on! XD **

**Review please! See you next time. **


	2. The Backdrop is Set

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of these characters. I only own my ideas.**

**UH HUH!**

**Please review if you would like to **

**Chapter 1**

"America you fat ass, quit eating during the meetings!" England screamed at his former colony.

"What the heck England, why do you keep bugging me about my eating habits?" America asked with half of a hamburger in his mouth.

"Because, you idiot, it's extremely distracting and annoying!" England responded in an even louder tone.

America grumbled and threw his hamburger into the trash under the table.

England sighed; truthfully he was using the man's annoying hobbies as an excuse to let out his frustrations. Lately, America had become great friends with the bad touch trio which caused England great worry (considering how one of the members was France). In fact, the boy had even gone so far as to go out for a drink with them and then allow them to all crash at his place.

England had had past experiences with those three, and his memories were not ones he recalled fondly. He was more determined than ever to protect America from their terrible influence. He had even enlisted America's twin brother Canada (actually Canada was older by three days but they looked so similar that they could have been twins) to help him.

Canada was the spy of the operation since no one seemed to ever notice him (except France and America on good days). England would be the one who would slowly pull America away from the clutches of the trio (since he admittedly had the most influence over the boy).

"PRUSSIA! DUDE! Wanna come over to my place and play some video games?" America all but shouted across the table during Germany's speech. Prussia's signature ruby eyes glowed with excitement and was about to respond when Germany's hand suddenly came sailing down onto the table.

"America, will you please stop interrupting the other countries during their speeches, and as for **you** Prussia… you will **not** be going to America's house!" Germany shouted. America pouted like a child and sunk in his chair a bit. France (who was sitting next to him) patted his back with pity. Prussia also appeared to sulk, but brightened up when Spain (who was sitting next to him) handed him a small vial of beer.

"Mein gott, I let you participate in a meeting once and this is what I get?" Germany complained as he sat down, receiving a pat on the back from a tired Italy who just woke up. America immediately stood up. _Oh crap! America just sit down already!_ England thought as he face palmed.

"Germany, I don't think you have any right to be telling your brother what to do! What if he wants to play video games with me?" America demanded with a pout. Germany turned to face America with a look that would have killed the boy if it could have.

"Prussia is mein bruder and mein responsibility. I'm sure you feel the same way about Canada… although perhaps you don't seeing as you're too self-centered to notice him!" Germany practically screamed. America immediately sat down, partially due to fear, and partially due to embarrassment.

"Um, Germany… please don't be so harsh on my brother… he really does care for me… it's just that-" Canada began, but once again no one appeared to hear him.

"Besides it's a new moon today," Germany stated meaningfully as he gazed at Prussia. The albino's eyes widened and he nodded with sudden understanding.

"What is this sibling telepathy or something?" America asked carelessly. He received another glare from Germany and an annoyed glance from Prussia. France quickly whispered in his ear and he shut up pretty quickly.

"But… I'll be home before nighttime. I really want to play video games at America's place," Prussia pressured with a frown. Germany appeared to be fuming for the next five minutes, leaving the rest of the nations in uneasy silence, until he finally sighed and gave in to his brother's request. The tall blonde nation turned to America with an aura of violence that might even rival Russia's.

"Don't worry Ludwig! The awesome me won't forget!" Prussia exclaimed, seemingly back to his old self.

"If I find that mein bruder is hurt… there will be hell to pay," Germany threatened. Immediately he stood up, grabbed Prussia's arm and exited the room. Since this meeting happened to be in Berlin, Germany's exit signaled the end of the meeting. Many of the countries left but a few like England, France, Spain, and Canada remained along with a certain America.

"Alfred F. Jones, when will you learn to stay OUT of other people's business? You have basically crossed the line for Germany and now he is extremely angry at you!" England lectured the cringing boy. When England took a breath America took that moment to stand up and shout in his own defense.

"Listen, I'M SORRY OKAY! I know that I may appear to be insensitive but I didn't think it was fair for Germany to be bossing his brother around like that! I mean… I don't do that to Canada!" America screamed.

"YES YOU DO YOU GIT! You never try to understand what's going on before passing judgment… you should know that the world is **not **black and white, there is also gray! In any rate, what are you going to do now?" England demanded. America pushed past him and France and Spain. He opened to oak doors and glanced back. The light reflected off of the edge of his glasses.

"I'm going to apologize," America responded, and he was off.

**Basically the same for some ppl but I don't have anything to say…**

**It'll be new in chapter 3 I think… or 4.**


	3. The Action Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of these characters. I only own my ideas.**

**UH HUH!**

**Please review if you would like to **

**Chapter 2**

"Ahhh… home sweet home!" America exclaimed happily as he opened the doors of his two story home in New Jersey (this house was one of the fifty that he owned). Following behind him was an excited Prussia.

"Kesekesekesekesekese! Did you see Germany's face when you apologized? Priceless!" Prussia yelled. Both men quickly set down their things on the beige couch that was situated against the right hand wall in the next room to the right. They plopped down in front of the TV and set up the game.

"HAHA! You're going DOWN Prussia… I never lose at Mario kart!" America cried out as he expertly maneuvered Mario across a rainbow bridge. Prussia grinned as his Luigi passed Mario by shooting him with a green turtle shell.

"I think not America, the awesome me just beat your ass!" Prussia shouted! America gritted his teeth and struggled to keep up with the Prussian as he used one of those rockets.

"HEY NO FAIR! Luigi can't beat Mario cause Mario's the hero!" America cried and elbowed Prussia in the stomach. The albino glared at the younger's method of winning and elbowed him back.

This went on for quite a while with only two pauses for pizza and beer/soda. Eventually, it turned 6:00 p.m. and Prussia prepared to go home. America gazed sorrowfully at his friend as he walked out the door.

"Do you need a ride?" America asked worriedly. Prussia chuckled.

"I may not be a nation but I still have all the benefits of being one, so no I do not need a ride. The awesome me would never need a ride from a wussy like you. Don't forget that it was _I_ who taught you how to fight," Prussia yelled back, still walking away. America frowned slightly and watched Prussia slowly walk out of sight and then closed his door.

"I suppose you don't know who I am, do you America?" a deep voice filled with power reached America's ears, causing him to pause. Immediately, America knew that this guy was a nation… or a former nation since there was no other country that seemed to have as much power as the man's voice indicated besides America himself.

"I don't need who you are; all I do know is that YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THE HERO!" America suddenly screamed as he whirled around with a flying fist. His attack met with the other man's stomach which rewarded America with the satisfying feeling of feeling triumphing over his attacker.

"Ah, I heard about your annoying hero complex. Now I know that it is real, and even more annoying than reported," the attacker rumbled. Alfred suddenly gasped when he realized the size of the man before him. The man easily beat Russia and appeared to not be able to stand up straight in Alfred's 10 foot tall room.

"Holy crap…," Alfred muttered.

"Holy crap is right," the man muttered. Then he attacked Alfred, leaving the American breathless, bloody, and trapped in a corner. Alfred immediately knew that this was the man's goal.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" America muttered under his breath as the man drew closer.

"Scream… or cry… whatever you want. No one will come to save you," the monster of a man laughed as he swung his fist towards America's head. Alfred cringed and saw stars and felt intense pain, like a lightning bolt struck his skull. Immediately he was out.

"Hmmm… America has fallen to Carthage. Strangely, this is the first conquest I've had in decades… centuries even, and even the enemies back then were tougher. Oh well," Carthage noted as he scooped up the unconscious Alfred.

"Time to report back to… Rome," Carthage grumbled in mild anger. The stupid bully had collapsed, and yet even in exile he was still in control.

Meanwhile, Prussia was merely strolling down the street when a dark blob suddenly attacked him. The former nation was forced to drop his backpack to be able to move faster.

"What in the hell!" Prussia shouted as he dodged a thin blob that seemed to closely resemble a spear. Suddenly, a second weapon appeared out of nowhere and pierced Prussia's sleeve, pinning him to the sidewalk.

"Prussia, you are not a country any longer, correct?" the extremely quick person suddenly stopped moving to ask the trapped ex-nation. Prussia frowned; this was not a subject he liked to discuss.

"Then why are you still among these others?" the man asked; he appeared to be genuinely curious. Prussia glared up at him and struggled to free his sleeve from the spear.

"Before I answer, who are you, and how do you know me?" Prussia demanded. He was getting angry, which wasn't a good sign for his attacker.

"My name is not important, but I know all of you nations. I've been observing you all for quite a while… we all have. In any rate, I have answered your questions, now it's about time you answered mine," he stared at the struggling man beneath him.

"As if, bitch!" Prussia cried when he suddenly wrenched his arm free and grabbed the spear. He pointed it threateningly at his attacker and temporarily seemed to have caught him off guard. He quickly backed the other man into a corner between a building and a fence.

"What are you going to do now?" Prussia sneered. The man grimaced and drew out an intricately decorated knife from its place on his belt.

Suddenly, a wild cry startled Prussia and something heavy rammed into his side! _What in the hell_, Prussia thought as he fell. He gasped when he looked at his new enemy who was easily 10 feet tall. He cried out when he noticed a bleeding America in his new attacker's arms.

"What are you doing? Let him go you-" Prussia began but immediately stopped talking as the original's knife met his neck.

"Now, you and he will come with us with no complaints," he stated. Prussia doubted that Alfred could complain but he nodded anyway. _Crap_, Prussia thought angrily. Somehow he would have to wrest Alfred from the clutches of the anonymous duo and save himself as well. Prussia suddenly grinned. This kind of job called on the totally awesome twin or sibling telepathy!

_Germany! Alfred was captured by these two totally un-awesome guys. I also, am being taken right now… I'm not sure where we are going, but no doubt the awesomeness shared between America and I will soon defeat them! In any rate come find us in case something goes wrong… hope you get this message, bye!_

Prussia grinned to himself as he cut off his telepathy. This was a skill that he and his brother had perfected (although the dissolving of himself had weakened it significantly). He had actually forgotten to try and teach America about that. _When we get out of this mess I'll tell him_, Prussia thought cheerfully. As the men lead their prisoners away Prussia already had a million ideas on how to escape… if only America wasn't unconscious. Prussia shook his head and continued down the dark path, of which there was no return for either of them.

Germany gasped! He had just received his brother's message and wasn't sure if this was another one of his brother's pranks or if it was real. Germany sighed and called on England to have the older nation check on America (since he didn't know the name or the number of the country above America). He would make sure his brother was safe no matter what.

Unknown to Germany, somehow his telepathy was weakening with his brother. Mostly known to the deceased nations though, it was because of Italy who was slowly taking the place of Prussia in his heart (not completely but enough for Prussia to finally join the others in exile).

**HELLO! Yep… that's just about it.**


	4. The Reveal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of these characters. I only own my ideas.**

**UH HUH!**

**Sorry for not posting earlier, but here you go :)**

**Please review if you would like to, da? ^J^**

**Chapter3**

Arthur sighed as he rang the door bell. He couldn't believe that he actually took Germany up on that advice to check on Al. It's not like the German particularly cared about the boy, and if he was looking for the Prussian he could have done it himself or asked for the Prussian specifically. Then again, underneath all of that ranting Arthur was kind of happy to have an excuse to see Alfred.

RING. RING. RINGRINGRINGRING!

Arthur felt a vein pulse in his forehead when the door remained shut. He called upon his inhuman strength as a nation and calmly tore the door off of its hinges.

"ALFRED YOU GIT, YOU'RE TOO LAZY TO EVEN OPEN THE BLOODY-" Arthur cut off when he noticed just how silent the house was. Usually there was always some kind of noise to be heard. Even when the boy was asleep he was always snoring loudly (everything about him was loud). The fact that England could practically hear the air swirling around told him that no one was in the house.

"Alfred you idiot… where did you go?" Arthur mumbled to himself as he quickly dialed Canada's number. If Alfred planned an international trip then Canada would know of it.

"CANADA! Do you know if Alfred went to any country other than his own? Yes, I know that he probably couldn't find his way to any other country, but… CANADA! I do not know if Prussia is with him… now that I think about it… he probably was. Anyway… did he… look, I'm sorry for interrupting your morning nap but… THANK YOU! That was all I wanted to know… I know… listen would you mind traveling to Alfred's New Jersey home for now. Yes, I'm inviting Germany." Arthur rambled on. Eventually, Arthur concluded the call knowing basically no more than he did before, considering how Alfred had not even booked a flight or bought a ticket for any other form of transportation that might take him somewhere.

Arthur quickly called Germany and discussed further about the disappearance of their friends/brothers. He also invited him to Alfred's place to talk further. As he talked he heard the cutting off of a car engine and noticed a blonde mop.

"AMERI-Canadia… sorry Mattie but I thought you were-" Arthur began when Canada glared at him, causing England to promptly shut up. Matthew sighed as he took his chance to check out his surroundings… everything seemed normal to Mattie's eyes: dirty laundry littered the floor, old plates were piled up in the sink, all the pillows were on the floor, bits of food were sprinkled around... the usual. Suddenly, he gasped and picked America's discarded bomber jacket that lay limp and lifeless on the floor. It was ripped and it looked like there was a bit of blood on it.

"No way would he ever… ARTHUR!" Matthew cried out in anguish, bringing the older man hurtling into the living room beside Matthew. Before Arthur could ask questions Matthew showed him Alfred's jacket. Arthur suddenly felt tears falling from his eyes. _The boy would never just leave that javcket simply lyring around like that! That's the only thing he really takes care of..._ Arthur thought as he stared at the jacket. He quickly shook his head, moping would get them nowhere.

"Matthew... come sit with me. We'll wait here for Germany," Arthur instructed as he hugged the trembling Canada. Eventually Canada calmed down and adopted a serious look that seriously perturbed the English nation. Arthur decided to ignore it, after all, Canada was Canada right? Ignoring the Russia-like nation Arthur let his thoughts drift back to America. He quickly rubbed the tears from his eyes.

One thing they both knew for sure: Wherever Alfred and Prussia were, they were in grave danger.

* * *

><p>Alfred groaned as he sat up. He thought he had heard his brother's voice screaming Arthur's name, but from what he could tell Matthew was not with him. In fact… he was alone… in a cage. Truthfully, he was in a room that was dark except for two lamps over his and someone else's prison. He glanced over at the other cage curiously and felt fear knot and punch his stomach. Unconscious and bleeding badly was Prussia lying in the other cage. Alfred gasped and rattled the bars of his prison.<p>

"PRUSSIA! DUDE! ANSWER ME! ARE YOU OKAY! DUDE!" Alfred screamed. In the other cage Prussia stirred and shifted over so that he was facing Alfred. He was smirking at him.

"HA! Had you fooled there didn't I? The awesome me is too awesome to faint… although, they really did beat me up pretty bad…" Prussia explained with a chuckle. Alfred could tell that Prussia wasn't really laughing. The albino was laughing in the way that Alfred was so familiar with: in that fake, but convincing to anyone but family way. Alfred called upon that laugh often. After all, a hero never can appear disheartened.

"Damn you Prussia," Alfred muttered as he turned around.

"Oh stop being so childish!" Prussia scolded even though he too was acting immature as he turned around as well.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU UNAWESOME FAT FAT!" America cried out the insult. Obviously, America was tired… that's why his insult was so lame.

"Make me you fat, selfish, jerk!" Prussia yelled back. Before America could retort a door opened and more lights suddenly lit above them. Both nations glanced around to see a vast room that was completely empty except for their cages and this new person.

Suddenly, Prussia gasped and stared hard at the grown man before him.

"You? What the-" Prussia began, but was cut off when the man unlocked his cage and pulled the confused albino out of his cage. Alfred waited expectantly for the man to free him as well, but he never came.

"Hey… uh would you mind freeing me?" Alfred asked through his cage bars. The man glanced sadly at him and shook his head. He quickly grabbed Prussia by collar and started dragging him away.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Prussia shouted as he was led out of the room.

Alfred shouted profanities at the strange man but was promptly ignored and left alone. With Prussia gone, Alfred suddenly felt a great wave of despair completely smash into him, knocking the wind out of him. Alfred ran a hand through his hair.

"DAMNIT! MATTIE! ARTHUR! Wherever you may be… please... come and find me," Alfred felt tears spill down his cheeks as he uttered his loud plea. He drew his legs into his chest and wrapped his arms around them. After a moment of simply staring into the empty cage, the light above it turned off and Alfred could feel his stomach just drop.

_Was he dead… was he next? Wait, wasn't that man a country once or something? He was sure that he'd heard of a man of his discription at a meeting once… brown hair with random curls, piercing eyes, strong build, well toned... that rung a bell but he couldn't remember._ Alfred wondered so hard that he didn't notice another presence in his head. One that was obviously inexperienced and fumbling its way through Alfred's jumbled thoughts. A presence that was so much like Alfred's own that Alfred's brain didn't immediately fight against it.

Eventually, Alfred lay down, closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Canada sat across from Germany, his fingers on his temples. It had been exactly one hour since Germany had arrived at America's house and England had gone out hunting for more clues. While Germany and Matthew were alone Germany had taken the liberty to teach the youth about twin telepathy in an attempt to contact Alfred (and in turn Prussia).<p>

"Are you sure about this twin telepathy thing Germany?" Matthew asked worriedly, Germany merely nodded impatiently and watched as the younger sighed and closed his eyes again to concentrate harder.

"GERMANY! GERMANY! I HEAR HIM! I HEAR HIS THOUGHTS!" Canada suddenly exclaimed excitedly. Germany took the younger's shoulders in his commanding hands and turned him around to face him, holding his own breath as he waited for news.

"Apparently they're in a dark room and are each being held in a different cage- wait! Prussia was just taken by…" Canada suddenly froze. He opened his mouth, and let out a terrifying shriek!

"Make it stop Germany… close the connection… close the connection… CLOSE THE CONNECTION!" Canada screamed as he began to tremble. Germany gazed helplessly at the suffering Canadian. Suddenly, the shivering stopped and Canada appeared to be asleep. The boy stood up shakily. He shared a tired look with Germany and then grinned weakly.

"I guess that's how you close the connection, right?" Canada asked jokingly. Germany smiled a bit, but then was suddenly all business.

"You mentioned someone **taking **Prussia… what did this man look like?" Germany questioned. Canada shook his head for a minute as if to clear away the memories of fear.

"Uh… the man had brown hair, curls everywhere, stubble on his chin, and he seemed to be wearing a toga of some sort," Canada explained carefully. Germany grimaced.

"I know this man… he is foolish but a great fighter. He was a great man… or empire anyway," Germany muttered half to himself.

"So who is this guy exactly?" Canada asked curiously, Germany turned to him with a serious face.

"His name is Rome," Germany stated.

* * *

><p><strong>There! Actually… not much more action, sorry. I guess that's about it… xie xie xue sheng (I think this means thank you students…) yep… anyway, hope you are waiting in suspense or something :D<strong>

**Jk… but please review. It makes me feel better ****going for the pity approach.**

**America: This is kind of scary…**

**Rome: Hello~**

**America: OH CRAP A GHOST! **

**Rome: Well… technically… **

**Prussia: SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO ESCAPE!**

**America: Can I come too?**

**Rome: And me?**

**Prussia: (-_-;)**

**And that's a wrap… hope you'll stay in tune for the nest episode: America learns of his fate, Prussia accepts his, and England defies his :P**

**There you go… an awesome spoiler… bye… or zai jian :D**


	5. Plan Set in Motion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of these characters. I only own my ideas.**

**UH HUH!**

**Please review if you would like to ^****J^**

* * *

><p>Prussia grunted as he was shoved forward by the annoying empire… Rome. He stumbled and fell to his knees (after all, he had been beaten and sitting in a cage all in one day so of course he was weak). He grimaced as he looked up into… a beautiful face!<p>

"Mein gott you LOOK LIKE GREECE!" Prussia cried out in surprise. It immediately clicked into place. The beautiful woman leaned forward and smirked as she stroked his dirt-covered cheek with the back of her hand. Prussia shivered involuntarily.

"I know right? She has that affect on everyone… me included," Rome chirped, affectively ruining the moment. The beautiful woman frowned and turned to glare at Rome.

"Shut up you damn two-timer!" she screeched. Prussia took a hesitant look into her eyes and immediately his legs jellified. He felt sorry for Rome who looked a bit uneasy.

"Oh come one… I'm the Roman Empire; did you really expect me to stick with only one woman?" he laughed. Prussia could tell that, despite his cheerful disposition, he was slowly easing into a fighting stance. Eventually Ancient Greece snorted and turned back to Prussia.

"Now for you… you do realize where you are right?" Ancient Greece asked seductively. Prussia tried to ignore her piercing green eyes by glancing around. He gasped as he suddenly remembered.

* * *

><p><em>He was dissolved… he was no more. Those stupid allies with their grinning faces had been the ones to send him here. Now he was alone in this blank, gray room. He felt tears in the corners of his eyes as he let his aching body fall to the floor. <em>

"_Hello Prussia… you are welcome to join us… in the land of no return," a very tall man with lengthy blue hair and shining green eyes stated with a very commanding voice._

"_Who are you…," Prussia asked with a cracked voice. The man smiled._

"_I was the first to fall… but my name does not matter now," he said. He held out a hand to Prussia. Prussia suddenly realized what this man was saying… he was offering him the hand of death! _

"_N-no! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Prussia screamed as he wrenched himself away from the glowing man. _

_Suddenly he was surrounded by a very bright light and his ears where filled with a very strangled scream! It was joined by his own scream as it was literally torn from his throat. He dreaded to find out what would happen to him._

* * *

><p>"This was the room where I met that totally un-awesome guy!" Prussia exclaimed. Greece glanced at Rome and with a silent agreement they roughly grabbed Prussia's hand. She picked him up with ease and threw him over her shoulder. Rome followed with an expression that held years of loss and depression. Prussia screamed and struggled to wriggle out of Ancient Greece's arms.<p>

"Hera! I'll hold him," Rome cried out as Prussia fell out of the woman's arms. Hera turned with a glare and stormed off into the white light. Rome sighed after her.

"You know I really loved her… but she's so…" Rome began as he dragged the struggling Prussia after him into the light. Eventually, Prussia realized that struggling was useless and he merely went limp as he struggled to stay focused enough to access his twin telepathy.

_GERMANY! GERMANY! Un-awesome Rome has the awesome me and Alfred! He's dragging me into this really weird white light that I had tried to avoid before, but-_

Prussia suddenly felt the connection die as soon as he passed into the white. He wanted to scream but for some reason he could do no such thing. He wanted to struggle but he couldn't. He could only wait and watch as the white landscape slowly took shape. Pale trees and bushes formed around to create a forest that stopped as it reached pale white stoned lining the white road that Rome was dragging Prussia along.

Suddenly they stopped and Prussia managed to wriggle himself out of Rome's grip. He gasped as he caught sight of a magnificent ivory throne where the same man that he had first met sat with a smirk. All around him was a huge army of deceased ancient and recent countries. Prussia glanced at them all with sudden fear. The man atop the throne reached a hand out to Prussia.

Rome shoved Prussia forward so that his nose almost touched the other man's spotless feet. Prussia suddenly felt compelled to reach forward and grab the other man's hand. So he did.

Prussia felt voices in his head… whispering. One voice was louder than the rest. _No regrets_. Prussia grinned.

"No regrets," he muttered. He couldn't even hear his brother's voice that was barely audible over the thousands of whispering and cluttered his mind. He gripped the other man's hand and his entire mind went blank.

* * *

><p>Alfred shivered and hugged himself in the farthest corner of his cage. He was seriously thinking for once. After all… Prussia was in obvious danger and there was some unpredictable fate of his that he was sure would be very terrible. Also, if he was the hero… then who would rescue him? He was thinking so hard about that question that he failed to notice the heavy footfalls approaching him from behind.<p>

"Hello young nation," a silky voice called out to him. Alfred screamed and whirled around… to face a dark skinned maiden. She smiled at him in a dangerous way. He felt himself staring at her soft brown eyes that reminded him of the coffee he so coveted. She slowly brought her hand to brush against his neck. Alfred trembled and tried to command himself to get away from the touch but his body resisted.

"You're a very pretty nation… too bad about what's going to happen to you," the woman muttered as she drew her hand away.

Alfred jumped at her words.

"W-what's going to happen to me? Actually… do you know what happened to Prussia? Also… who are you?"Alfred asked her hastily. The woman grinned at Prussia's name.

"He has joined us in our cause… something that you will help us with young one," the woman smirked as she ran hand through Alfred's wheat blond hair and stared deep into his sky blue eyes. She recognized that yearning feeling of freedom and that feeling of being at the top. She also noted the fiery look of sheer determination hidden behind the boy's eyes. She realized that this boy was the perfect choice for the job.

"As for my name… I see no harm in you knowing. My name is Ancient Egypt," the woman stated. Alfred suddenly realized why she seemed so familiar.

"I know your son! Egypt, right; he's cool," Alfred grinned.

Ancient Egypt sighed. This boy was known for being able to have fun (and annoying the crap out of anyone) anywhere. Still, another reason why this boy was perfect… he was so strong and full of life. He would be able to last a long time. She didn't realize that she had said the last thought outloud.

"Well Alfred… I was sent to assess your capabilities and I know already that you are more than ready," Ancient Egypt stated calmly.

Alfred had already decided that he liked this lady and so he nodded enthusiastically, ignoring the growing menacing aura surrounding her. She slowly strode over to the lock hanging off his cage and unlocked it with a shining key around her neck. She reached inside and elegantly picked Alfred up princess style. Really Alfred didn't mind; it reminded him of how Arthur used to hold him as a child.

During most of the walk Alfred had actually fallen asleep, much to the amusement of Ancient Egypt who was able to study his smooth face.

Only the sound of a harsh voice managed to wake the boy up.

"CLEOPATRA! DO YOU HAVE THE B- oh… you do… well bring him over here," a deep voice called out to the pair. Suddenly Alfred recognized that voice, and as Cleopatra brought him farther and over a hill he felt fear knot in his stomach.

"HOLY CRAP YOU'RE THE GUY WHO ATTACKED ME!" Alfred exclaimed as he rudely pointed his middle finger at the monster nation. Carthage sighed and roughly tore Alfred from Ancient Egypt's hold. Alfred screamed and tried to reach out to Cleopatra. She simply watched with a curious expression.

Carthage grinned at the stunned Alfred and shoved him into a giant blue globe that glowed the moment it touched his skin. The liquid around his strangely allowed him to breathe, but at the same time it was still… liquid. Alfred swam around a bit in curiosity.

"Ready," Alfred heard Carthage chuckle as he pressed a button on the control panel connected to the globe.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alfred shrieked as blinding white light attacked his very soul and sucked some of his core from him! He struggled but it seemed like the liquid had molded around his skin and it held him in place.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alfred screamed. He didn't notice a second scream in his head that abruptly left.

* * *

><p>Canada gasped as he cut the connection with his brother.<p>

"DAMN IT ALFRED! YOU'RE TOO TRUSTING!" Matthew cried out in despair. Ludwig gazed at the boy with concern and curiosity. Arthur (who had come back a few moments ago) raced over to Matthew. He had already been filled in about the telepathy thing earlier. He watched Matthew with bated breath… waiting for news.

"That idiot… he trusted her… how could he?" Matthew asked himself, but he already knew the answer. He knew how trusting and vulnerable his brother became when he was scared and alone. Matthew turned to the waiting nations.

"Alfred was shoved into this weird globe… by Carthage," Matthew began, and he shivered. "Carthage… pressed a button and… I don't know… maybe they were torturing him? But then Cleopatra said something about how he would last for a long while," Matthew muttered.

"News on the state of America! Fires have been ravaging the west side and have already destroyed California and parts of Oregon!" a kind faced reporter cried out on the TV screen. Arthur turned the volume up and set the remote down on the desk next to him.

After hearing the news of the floods that have been ravaging the east and tornadoes that have been stirring up trouble in the center all three nations knew on fact.

Finally Matthew was the one to speak. "Alfred's dying."

* * *

><p>"Come on Romano~ I've got some delicious tomatoes for you!" Spain cried out happily to his former colony. Romano grumbled, but underneath that entire grumpy attitude, South Italy was really very happy to receive all this attention from the country of passion.<p>

Suddenly, the older man went rigid and fell. Romano ran forward to try and catch him.

"AH!" Spain yelped out as he collapsed into Romano's arms. Romano screamed in shock and shook Spain's limp frame, barely believing what had just happened.

He didn't notice the other country open his eyes and stare confused at the distressed man.

"Uh… Romano? Why are you shaking me?" Spain asked, cheerful as ever.

"BASTARD! You had me worried," Romano muttered with a slight blush. Spain laughed and tugged at Romano's curl.

"BASTARD!" the boy shrieked and launched a kick at Spain's leg.

CRACK! Spain gasped as his leg promptly broke in half and he fell to the ground, screaming. Romano stared at him in surprise. _What the hell?_ He slowly approached the crying Antonio.

"Antonio? What happened… Antonio?" Romano whispered as he let his hands rest on Spain's broken leg, wrenching more screams from the older man's mouth.

"You idiot child!" a loud voice cried. A large hand shoved Romano aside and quickly bandaged Spain's bleeding leg. The mystery man gathered the unconscious Spain in his arms.

"He's human now… you can't do things like that to him!" the man screamed in anger. Romano stared up at the man.

"What do you mean… WHO ARE YOU?" Romano demanded as he tried to reach for Antonio, but failed.

"My name is The Kingdom of Visigoths, and this land you call Spain is no more… it is the Kingdom of Visigoths now," the man laughed as he squeezed Spain tighter in his arms. The battered grey helmet that sat on his head let Romano know that this man knew how to fight. The long sword, dagger, and spears attached to his belt would be formidable weapons in any battle Romano was foolish enough to engage in with this menacing man.

Suddenly the Kingdom before him slapped him across the face, sending him sailing across the lush green fields. Romano cried out as the man ran away with a limp Spain in his arms. Romano struggled to stand up but his legs failed him.

"ANTONIO! ANTONIO!" Romano cried. He flipped his phone open and dialed the number of that potato-bastard. As much as he hated it, that man would know what to do in a situation like this.

* * *

><p>Germany closed the phone and looked back at all the two nations beside him.<p>

"I think I know what the Ancient's plan is," Germany stated, before he suddenly cried out in pain and fell forward. He groaned as he sat up, not noticing that next to him was a very small boy. England and Canada both shrieked as another taller man appeared before them. His long blonde hair with a singly braid fell onto his shoulders and his long cape fell to the floor. He studied the two nations before opening his mouth.

"Hmm… England and Canada… they pose no threat. Let us retreat back to our new home Holy Rome," the man stated as he took the smaller boy's hand in his and Germany's limp form in his arm.

England and Canada could do nothing but stare. They glanced at each other, and it all clicked. This is what Germany was talking about before and what they were using America to do. They also knew that they had to find a way to stall while they tried to find and rescue Alfred and Prussia. For now though, they raced after the newly arrived pair to try and get Germany back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah… a lot of stuff in this chapter, including some action! And that Kingdom of Visigoths finally appeared :D <strong>

**I had a lot of fun writing some Spamano. Please tell me if the characters kept their personalities **

**So yeah… uh a bit of a lame ending but well… you know how tiring it is to write for so long… anyway, please review :D**


	6. Filler? Also Master?

**They Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of these characters. I only own my ideas.**

**UH HUH!**

**Please review if you would like to ****J**

"Alright… bye France," England stated into the phone. Canada stared in appreciation at the patience his two former guardians exhibited as they searched for more clues. For the past five hours the two had been tracking the odd duo that had taken Germany until they reached the Atlantic Ocean. Then it was like they had just… vanished, so England and Canada had taken a plane to Germany where they were sure the two would eventually show up. England had already called a number of nations and those nations had called other nations in the quest to find out what exactly was going on. Unfortunately, not everyone called was available since it seemed that the plan of the Ancients was working faster than before.

"England… I've kept checking the news and it appears that out of Europe only you, _mon __pere_, and Switzerland are still here. Then the only survivors in Asia are China, Japan, and Russia. There are no survivors in Africa of Australia. Then there's only me in the Americas," Canada summarized. England nodded, soaking in the knowledge. He let his thoughts drift to America as soon as Canada looked away. He had already asked Canada to try opening the connection between him and Alfred only to result in the boy releasing and agonized scream and collapsing. They had left the whole "twin telepathy" thing alone after that.

"America… where are you? I miss you… don't worry… Canada and I are on our way," England muttered. He slowly drew out of his slump and turned his thoughts to more pressing things. "If Britannia comes back…" England mused. He suddenly frowned and buried his face in one if the flimsy blue pillows supplied on the plane. He didn't want to think about the hell that would arise if Britannia came back to life.

* * *

><p>Germany groaned as he came to. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and stretched his aching back. After professional observance of the room he was in he realized that he was in a cage. It was a bit small though and he couldn't seem to remember how he got there… or why a scratch on his arm had not yet healed.<p>

"Germany? Are you awake, ve~?" a soft voice reached Germany's ears. He immediately whirled around to come face to face with…

"FELI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? NO WAIT, DON'T TELL ME... I DON'T NEED A HEADACHE," Germany shouted angrily as he shook the bars. When he spotted the tears in the other man's already puffy and red eyes he sighed and drew farther back into his cage.

"I'm sorry… it's not your fault… I just… please… don't bother me at the moment Feliciano," Germany commanded. He turned away from the teary Italian and tried to organize his thoughts.

"VE! GERMANY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I REALLY DON'T! I ONLY REMEMBER BEING BROUGHT OVER HERE WHILE FRATELLO AND SPAIN AND A BUNCH OF OTHERS WERE TAKEN AWAY. THEY SAID THAT THEY WOULD COME BACK SOON FOR ME BUT THEY NEVER CAME AND THEN YOU CAME SO I-," Italy rambled on when suddenly a door on the north side of the room slid open. One glance told Germany exactly who this man was.

"FELI, come greet your grandpa!" Rome cried happily as he rushed to unlock Feliciano's cage.

"Ve, you're here too Grandpa? Are you okay… do you know what they're going to do to us?" Feliciano asked as he was taken into his grandfather's arms.

"NO ITALY! HE IS WITH THEM!" Germany screamed as he struggled to get out and save the confused Feliciano.

Suddenly, Rome's eyes grew dull and he tilted his head and spoke, though the voice was not his own.

"Come young Italy… come join us in the land of no return. You are welcome here. You are very welcome here," the voice coming from Rome laughed. Germany gasped as Feliciano screamed and was dragged away by the possessed ex-nation.

"!" Germany shrieked as his best friend (and lover?) was taken away from him.

The door closed and cut off Feliciano's screams causing Germany to go into an all out fit as he smashed himself against bars and clawed at the metal.

"ITALY! ITTALY! ITALY! ITA-" Germany screamed when suddenly another door opened behind him and he gasped to see a bleeding Russia thrown into Feliciano's now empty cage. Germany quickly struggled to get his emotions in check and he finally turned to the ex-nation that was cleaning up Russia's wounds.

"What is happening to all of us when we come here? What exactly are you doing? Where is Prussia and America? Do you-" Germany stopped suddenly and gasped when he noticed the familiar albino mop.

"I was wondering when you would recognize me _Germany_," Prussia sneered in a sinister like way. Germany felt dread as he looked closer at his normally red-eyed brother. Sea green irises looked back.

"Prussia?" Germany asked hesitantly. Prussia laughed maniacally and shoved the limp body of Russia away. He quickly locked Russia's cage and turned back to Germany.

"I will tell you the answers to your questions. First of all-" Prussia began when suddenly his eyes went blank and he tilted his head. Germany jumped back when he remembered Rome doing the same thing and becoming all possessed.

"Foolish Germany, your brother, and many other nations except for the dear U.S., are now under **my** rule. If you must know they are taking care of me… my name is not important," the strange voice sneered through Prussia's mechanically moving mouth. "Of course, I'll take special care of a certain young Italian for you. I'll also give you special treatment as soon as you come under my rule."

"America… where's America? Is he the same as the others?" Germany pressed. He was struggling to refrain from punching those moving lips and driving some sense back into Prussia.

"America? Dear America? America who is half of my heart? Why don't I show you were **he **is?" the voice chuckled as it grabbed hold of some handle bars on either side of the cage's lock. Germany groaned as he felt nauseas from the sudden movement.

Prussia dragged his brother (with surprising speed and strength) to a solitary steel door. He grinned at the curious Germany and wrenched the door open.

Germany screamed.

"!" continuous screaming filled the room. In the center was a giant globe liquid that somehow trapped America and kept him in place. Blue shots of lightning licked and struck his body and caused blood to mingle with the blue liquid around him. Germany winced when he remembered Canada's screams before he had cut off the connection.

"This generous young nation is powering the revolution. After all, he was born from a revolution was he not?" the voice cackled as it wheeled Germany away and kicked the door shut.

"Now I leave you with your brother to be taken to me and turned into one of my… servants," the voice stated with a slight chuckle at the end.

* * *

><p>"RUSSIA HAS DISAPPEARED!" Canada reported anxiously. England stared at the young nation for a moment and then sighed in despair. Already, France, Japan, and now Russia had disappeared… and only in the past four hours. Luckily the process seemed to be slowing down since whole continents were not suddenly disappearing, and according to the news America's two-thirds of America's lands were already gone with three-fourths of the countries people dead. It was obvious that the system was slowing down as its power source was slowly dying.<p>

"Canada… I've been thinking. If the people who take over these countries are ex-nations… then I know exactly the spell that should take us to… the place of no return," England said in monotone. Canada gasped. Then he nodded as he understood England's logic.

"Alright… let's go to… Hetahell," Canada finally decided to label this different yet similar realm of death. England nodded and whipped a green cloak around his shoulders (where it came from Canada had no idea) and a spell book from his pants (don't ask). As he started chanting these ludicrous spell words Canada had to look to keep from laughing hysterically.

Suddenly a flash of white light exploded across Canada's vision and effectively fogged up his glasses. He gasped and collapsed on the ground beside the excited England.

As the light faded he was suddenly in a cold metal room with a chattering England beside him.

"It worked Canada! It worked! Take that America! It worked!" England laughed. Canada punched him on the arm to shut him up and then gasped when he noticed Russia lying in a cage. He rushed to the side of the fallen country and immediately went to trying to unlock the cage door. Unfortunately, he had to stop his efforts when a yelp from England was heard. Canada sighed and turned around.

"HOLY-" Canada cried.

England cried out at Canada's sudden burst of violence only to be silenced when the door behind him slid open. He whirled around and let out a startled yelp when he recognized fine red hair, emerald green eyes, and bushy eyebrows.

The grinning women lifted a wand that was so similar to England's own in his Britannia Angel form and flicked of her wand in England's direction. The pirate instincts immediately kicked in and England leaped to the side, avoiding the brightly colored beam.

"HOLY-" Canada cried as he went down unconscious. England gasped and rolled across the floor to his fallen "brother".

"CANADA!" England screamed and he was suddenly shoved away by a large hand.

"What the… RUSSIA?" England exclaimed in surprise at the massive northern nation. The other grabbed Canada and flung him over his shoulder without much care for his aching limbs.

"We need to go," Russia stated as he raced towards Britannia. The women grinned and suddenly pointed her wand at Ivan whose eyes widened in surprise. England yelled out to Ivan and shoved the other out of the line of fire.

He dodged the flying light himself and dashed under his mother's legs and kicked her in the back. The woman screamed in pain and fell forward. Russia grimaced at the sight and rushed past her with a groaning Canada in his arms. England was about to run too when a thin hand suddenly gripped his ankle in a death grip.

"BLOODY HELL!" England cried.

"Son… son come to me. You wouldn't hurt you mother would you?" Britannia asked slyly. She grinned at his shocked face and drew him into her arms.

"Lavenders blue, dilly dilly, lavenders green, when I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen," Britannia sang softly in England's ear. Slowly the man's eyelids lowered. His body grew limp and his breathing grew heavier and more relaxed. Britannia grinned like a mad woman and carried her son away… to her master.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE WE ARE! Sorry I'm too lazy to continue but anyway… will England be rescued? Will the other countries ever be able to return to normal? Will Alfred die? But more importantly who is this Master? Stay tuned for the next chapter <strong>


End file.
